converse with my converse just talking to my shoes
by PunkGoldfish
Summary: she sighed and looked down at a pair of faded allstars of her feet "Do you have any answers for me?" a seris of glimpses/ one shots at Elysia Hughes' life rating may change as i write more angst/humor/family/general only allowed to genres :
1. alternate ending

Disclaimer: don't own anything except my imagination but I think Disney bought shares in that yesterday…….hey we all gotta pay the mental health bills!

**Okay thanks for clicking on this story first of all.**

**Second of all the alternate movie ending just below is there to make sure my story makes some sense but the main character will be Elysia**** and this will be a series of one shots though done through different stages of her life so some information may carry over. Enjoy**

Alternate movie ending:

"Brother!" Ed cringed he hated to here the pleading in Al's voice didn't he know that if he had a choice he wouldn't choose this?

"Sorry Al I can't think of another way to make sure the gate is closed on the other side and stays closed this way we'll know it's done properly." Ed said firmly hoping Al will get the message and not make this any harder than it already it.

"But why?"

"Because I'm the oldest and I said so." Ed forced a smile hoping Al would crack a smile too but no such luck. "Sorry Al this is the way it has to be."

"Maybe not." Mustang said thoughtfully before continuing. "Al you can use alchemy to make the suits of amour act and think like you correct?"

"Yeah but only for a little while and I wouldn't have enough power to get them to close the gate." Al sighed simultaneously with Ed the idea had been good while it lasted and it had given them hope for it's lifespan of about 5 seconds.

"I never said you had to do it alone." Al gave him a quizzical look "Al, Ed is a fast leaner yes?" Al nodded "And he is a very good alchemist?"

"One of the best." Al said proudly looking at his brother in admiration who gave a polite thanks-Al nod back. Mustang raised his eyebrows cockily at Ed smirking like he would after Ed would come and give him a report.

"Think you're up to it Fullmetal?" Ed smirked back at his commanding officer.

"What is that a challenge?" Ed asked clapping his hands together and re-joining the platform

"I thought you might have gotten a bit rusty is all."

"Please remember who you're talking to, come on Al give me the run down." Alphonse grinned wickedly back at his brother and began explaining to Ed.

EnD  (A/n: so yeah you guys can basically gather what happened they came back down heroes and blah blah blah)


	2. a fake memory

Disclaimer- don't own FMA

A fake memory-

Elysia stared down her homework on the table it was just sitting there mocking her.

It was a stupid story she had to write but it wasn't one she was allowed to make up oh no it had to be based on events in her life. '_Write about an event in your childhood where you felt safe.' What a stupid friggen subject! _Her train of ranting in her head was broken when she heard a knock at the door, answering it she saw a 24 year old man at the door with golden eyes and a kind smile the silver chain of his pocket watch glinted as it caught the light.

"Hey Ed." She laughed happily letting her 'brother' inside "What brings you here?"

"Hawkeyes gun." Ed admitted taking off his coat and shaking the snow out of long hair. Elysia gave him an odd look so Ed continued. "Something about a story that she knew you weren't going to finish."

"How did she know about my story?!"

"She's Riza Hawkeye if she can make Mustang do his paper work she can do anything." Ed joked ruffling the young girls' hair. "Besides I was stopping by anyway to give you this." He held out a wrapped parcel with a bow on top.

"Sorry I missed your birthday shorty."

"Hey you were off on a mission, and I'm not short!" She snapped her eyes glazed over a bit in anger then quickly dissolved when she opened the gift.

"Ed, I-thanks." She gave his a quick hug and added "Besides you shouldn't feel bad about missing my 13th birthday I mean I take comfort in the fact that if you missed my you also missed yours and you were probably knee deep in trouble and covered in bruises."

Ed shook his head "For a 13 year old you sure are a smart ass."

"Learned from the best." Ed laughed she was right he couldn't deny it. He glanced at the clock

"Sorry I got to run now." He grabbed his coat "And finish your story or I'm going to level your room."

"You can't do that you don't have the skill." She stuck out her tongue knowing that levelling a 13 year olds room was child's play for an alchemist like Ed. He smirked at her.

"Don't tempt me." He threatened playfully as he waved good bye his sleeve rolled up and the automail on his wrist shined in light.

Elysia went to put her belated birthday card on the mantel

Hey kid happy birthday hope you enjoy your gift

They're just like the ones your dad used to use. Al reckons throwing knives are too dangerous but I know you'll be careful. Love Ed

_The way his automail glinted it reminded me of that day_. Elysia thought back to when she was 7 and central was stormed by those big suits of amour it was also the day the second half of her 'brotherly' duo came back, _he was walking up the street straight towards me and mum and when I saw him I ran like hell I knew it was him coz his arm was shining so bright you could've used it for a lighthouse._

Elysia looked back at her paper on the table then down at her Chuck Taylors Ed had gotten her last year.

"Oh well I'll just b/s through it." She said to her shoes and grumpily marched over to the table to begin writing a fake memory.


	3. Survival never goes out of style

Disclaimer- don't own FMA

Survival never goes out of style-

Elysia was tired when she came home she whished she didn't have to go to school her older brothers never went to school but mum said it was in her best interest to go and that daddy would've wanted her to get an education and be all she can be.

But Elysia didn't like school, grade 2 was no fun the boys took her lunch box today and threw it in the mud which meant she didn't eat anything so she was starving by the time she reached the end of her street.

Normally her mum would have come to pick her up sometimes she couldn't and Elysia would walk home but she was always told in the morning first and given a note in her lunchbox to remind her. Sometimes her mum would worry about her walking alone so on the days she had to she gave her daughter her phone in which she had Mustangs military office on speed dial all her precious little baby would have to do is press 1 and she would have two of the best state alchemist around one of the best gunners in central and four other soldiers who could do a lot more than hold their own there for her.

The small brunette 8 year old had waited about 20 minuets before she realised her mum wasn't coming she had a key she'd walked home before she'd be fine, and she was just tired and hungry. Turning the key in the lock the young girl skipped in dropping her bag to the side of the door and making her way to the kitchen.

"Mummy I'm home, today Johnny Matherson he dropped my lunchbox in the mud so I didn't get to eat today, but after teacher said I wrote the best creative story! And then-mummy?" Elysia stopped dead in her tracks as she reached the kitchen.

"Mummy why are you hanging from the ceiling you know that's silly." She giggled and went over to her mum reaching out and grabbing her hand she yelped at the coldness.

"Mummy you can stop now, mummy? MUMMY!" She was panicking now her mum wasn't waking up she was breathing very fast now gasping for air tears were streaming down her face she sat on the floor and leaned her head against the kitchen bench screaming for her mother. After about 15 minuets she remembered what her mother told her every time she was given the phone.

_-Flash back- _

"_Now listen to be princess see this phone when something dangerous or scary happens and you don't know what to do I want you to press this number 1 here and the green button."_

"_Okay what dose that do?"_

"_It calls Roy and Edward and everybody and you just tell them what's happening and where you are and they'll come okay? But remember only in proper emergencies."_

"_Okay mummy"_

_-End flash back- _

Sniffling she picked up the phone and dialled 1 pressing the green button.

"H-h-ello?" Elysia said almost scared it hadn't worked.

"Elysia?" Riza asked recognising the child's voice immediately "What's wrong? Where are you?"

"I'm at home it's mummy she's not…she's not… she's not waking up and she's c-c-old." Elysia wailed Riza sucked in her breath she had spoken to Gracia just the other day and she knew she had been pretty bad lately infact after work she had intended to stop by and see how she was doing.

"Is there anything else?"

"Ye-s-ssss."

"What is it sweetie?"

"She's hanging from the ceiling." Riza closed her eyes

"Stay put okay? We're coming." The girls sobbed and gave a "Mhmmm" back before Riza hung up.

"Edward, Mustang get up we're going!"

"Going where Riza?" Mustang asked lazily as he watched Ed's paper plane sore around the room before he clicked his fingers and it burst into flames.

"The Hughes' that was Elysia on the phone she said Gracia was hanging from the ceiling and she was cold and not waking up." The two men looked back at her wide eyed and moved faster than she could have ever thought humanly possible.

The door flew open and the three ran into the kitchen following the wails.

Edward acted quickly running over to Elysia and lifting her up in his arms.

"She shouldn't have to see this." He said "Now Hawkeye call the military tell them to bring the MD! Mustang get her down that rope looks like it's going to break in about 20 seconds!" Stunned by the authority in their subordinate's voice but also slightly impressed by his quick thinking they did as they were told. Ed took Elysia into the lounge room away from what was happening in the kitchen.

"Big brother, what's going to happen? Where's mummy? " Asked the small girl burying her head in a cushion. Ed twisted his face trying to figure out how to tell his 'sister' her mother had just killed herself.

"She's with your father now." Elysia's face fell

"That means she's not coming back." Roy and Riza who were standing in the archway walked over to the couch and sat on the opposite side of the weeping girl.

"Now I have no family." She wailed

"Hey that's not true." Ed comforted her "You have me don't ya? And Al and Mustang and Riza, don't forget about Havoc, Fury, Falman, and Breda."

"They're all my family now?" She asked wiping her eyes.

"Yup we're going to look out for you."

"Fullmetal is right Elysia we have a 'military family' and you're apart of that and we look out for our own." Mustang smiled and the girl beamed back which lasted for about a nano-second until she remembered she didn't have her mum here anymore to share this happy moment with her. And she buried her head into Edwards's side and whispered to him softly.

"W-w-hat if I don't make it without m-m-mummy?"

"You are, wanna know how I know?" Elysia nodded meekly.

"Survival never goes out of style" He whispered to her and she nodded solemnly and gave him another hug.


	4. converse with my converse

Yeah I still don't own FMA but I got a crack team of lawyers working on it (okay I have a crack team of random shit in my room but hey they're cheap!)

**Dedicated to: ****Kalez-and-Death because you are the only person who has reviewed**

Converse with my Converse

Elysia Hughes shoved the book of the kitchen table in frustration and lay her head down on the table with an almighty THUMP.

"Ow son of a…" Came the muffled voice of a 14 year old causing the older man sitting at the table with her to raise his eyebrows.

"Don't swear." He said half heartedly before looking at the book on the ground. "And don't throw books either just because you don't understand them." He added though with much more effort.

The brunette lifted her head up and rubbed the top of her crown which was slightly red. "I'll swear if I damm well want to, I hit my head!"

"And whose fault was that?"

"The book's for being so difficult to understand."

"Hey you're the one who wanted to learn alchemy, besides it can't be that hard these are basic books we have here just show me what you don't understand." The blonde offered kindly his amber eyes smiling with warmth.

"I don't understand any of it! I can't even transmute a pencil Ed, and look at you!"

"I'm 25 and a state alchemist you're 14 and a shrimp."

"I'm not a shrimp! And yeah you're 25 and a state alchemist but you became one at 12! And you taught yourself alchemy before that! Then you went and got the rest of it beaten into you, and here I am with the best damm non violent kind teacher and I still don't get it." She banged her tiny fist on the table, Ed sighed and put the book's to the side.

Walking over to the young girl he knelt down so their faces were at the same level.

"Elysia of you don't mind me asking why the sudden interest in alchemy?" Elysia shrugged with a sad smile and looked down at her feet.

"Don't start talking to your all stars again you know they don't talk back and it won't get you out of answering me"

Elysia bit her lip still refusing to look at the man who had been family to her for as long as she could remember hell he delivered her for Christ sakes and she couldn't even sum up a simple answer?

"I mean- just hear me out for a sec- I mean you've always said you never had the patience it and your dad didn't use it so it obviously didn't run in the family, and ever since I got you those knifes last year you've been pretty gun ho about practicing everyday- you've gotten real good I might add- so you'll understand why I'm curious."

"I just want to have a go I know I'm shit at it-"

"Language." He warned

"Okay I'm shocking at it, but I just want to answers I mean you use equivalent exchange to justify things and it makes sense so I just want that kind of thing in my life some ort of scientific faith."

Ed nodded his gold eyes searching the emerald ones of his 'little sister'.

"But I don't get equivalent exchange, not fully anyway." Elysia stated bluntly

"Well it's a hard thing to fully get but how bout we stop for tonight?" The girls head nodded happily glad to be stopping for the day since she wasn't far off banging her head against the book as to try and knock the information into her brain.

"Okay. Tell you what if you go and get the clothes from the hamper in my room and put them in the wash for me I'll order pizza, equivalent exchange right?" she asked the light dancing in her eyes.

"Wrong. I'm doing work and you're working your mouth but I'm doing it anyway so don't you dare try and argue about mean older brothers who don't do anything for you or pull the puppy dog eyes." He shot back walking up the stairs to Elysia's room.

"Hello yes I'll have a large….." Ed heard her voice trail off as he got to the top and pushed open the door to the girls' room. Lifting the hamper out of its wooden racks a couple of tops spilled out on to the floor and under her bed grumbling he picked it up and noticed a few books under there too.

"Huh? I told that girl not to treat my books like crap." He stared at the title his mouth hanging open, "DAMM IT ELYSIA GET UP HERE!"

"What do you want? This better be important I walked all the way up here and- what are you doing with that book?"

"It's mine." He said reasonably though his voice held a certain tone of discipline.

"So what? You lend me your books all the time."

"Not this one, this is a book on taboo." His eyes narrowed.

"What you think I'd try that? Puhleese the arrays are really pretty in it I was using some for my art classes."

"Really?"

"Scouts honour."

"Fine, sorry it's just that's dangerous stuff, are you finished with it?"

"Yeah you can have it back." She answered glad that she had copied down all the information she wanted earlier that day. Ed nodded and put the clothes away after walking down stairs and enjoying a few slices of pizza before sighing about having to go back to work.

"Enjoy the summer holidays kiddo coz once you grow up its sucksvill 24/7." The door closed behind him and Elysia opened a spare writing book with all the notes she had on taboo, she really didn't get it she had hoped that understanding basic alchemy would give her something to go off but she couldn't even understand that.

She sighed and looked down at a pair of faded all stars of her feet "Do you have any answers for me?"

"Oh it's not that stupid! It can't be that hard to understand, maybe because I don't understand it and I'm not over thinking it will work."

"Excuse me I most certainly am not thinking of excuses for my own convenience."

"Well fine we'll see whose laughing when it works!" She snapped as she rose from the chair and walked off towards the attic where all the materials

***

Ed walked in with his usual uneven footsteps though he had a troubled look upon his face as he sat down.

"Fullmetal you seem troubled, trying to figure out what to write to that girl who was hitting on you yesterday?"

"First of all shutup just because you finally got over your ego and married Hawkeye doesn't give you the constitutional right to badger me! Second of all no I am not!"

"Okay touchy jeeze." Mustang held his hands up as if he was surrendering to Ed's verbal attack but moments later rested them on the younger ones desk and looked at him thoughtfully.

"Honestly what's troubling you? Is it Winry because I already told you people wouldn't care if you took some time off, I mean it was two weeks ago really everyone would understa-"

"I already told you I'd rather just be at work." Ed growled cutting off his superior before his 'there for you' speech continued. His expression softening he sighed and pulled the taboo books out from his bag.

"Fullmetal I will kick your ass from here to Drachma, I will burn you alive right here right now if you tell me you've even thought about doing something as stupid as trying to bring her back!"

"Don't worry Mustang I know she's gone, I found these books under Elysia's bed."

"You what?"

"And that's not the best part, she asked me to teach her some basic alchemy."

"Are we talking about the same Elysia Hughes here? Miss my throwing knives solves all problems!- By the way thank you so much for buying them for her I almost got my ear taken off!- She hates alchemy!"

"Yeah I know, she gave up after a while and when I found these she told me the arrays were pretty and she'd use them for her art class."

"And you believed her?"

"Not for a second, I was actually going to suggest we go there now just to watch the house to make sure she's not doing anything stupid." Mustang nodded curtly and turned to his team.

"Havoc get the car started and the gear in the boot."

"Gottchya Chief."

"Riza got your gun? Good come on we're going on a car trip." The four piled in the car with Havoc driving at top speed.

"Hey Why are going to Elysia's?" The chain smoker asked.

***

Elysia drew the last few bits of the giant circle, sighed and dusted chalk from her hands. Placing a giant metal circle within the larger ones she began pouring exact amounts of ingredients into the metal circle from measuring cups.

***

"You don't honestly think? I mean this is Elysia we're talking about she doesn't even understand equivalent exchange- which by the way is damm well confusing- let alone be able to use alchemy!" Havoc exclaimed increasing the speed of the car so they were well over the speed limit.

"All the more reason to get there fast." Ed answered his focus was out the window trying to figure out who the girl was going to try and resurrect her mother or father.

***

Throwing an old hairbrush into the circle as a final ingredient she knelt down and pressed her hands into the circle and immediately she knew there was something wrong.

***

Ed kicked the door in and began rushing upstairs along with Mustang at the front they threw open the attic door and saw a worried looking girl with a spinney vortex staring her right in the face.

Mustang lunged forward and grabbed her out of the way while Havoc began destroying the transmutation circle along with Hawkeye the vortex vanished but in its place stood a large set of double doors with its gates open right in front of Ed.

"Long time no see Ed." A loud echoing voiced hissed.

"Yeah, yeah can we skip the pleasantries?" Ed snarled at the doors

"Is he talking to the doors?" Havoc whispered but was slapped over the head but Riza.

"Shush." She scolded

"Fine be no fun." Ed rolled his eyes.

"Don't pout you're the gate of alchemy for god sakes have some dignity!" The gate began to chuckle which only made Ed more nervous.

"I just want my payment."

"Then why didn't the vortex take it?"

"Because when she pressed her hands to the array nothing happened but the ingredients sizzling and burning, so I have to come and collect it in person!"

"Why? There was no reactionthat's not very equivalent of you? You take something and leave nothing in return."

"Oh I'd leave something in return it just wouldn't be what she wanted, you of all people should know that Edward."

"What would you leave her?" He asked through gritted teeth.

"Oh well certainly not a homunculis, no she'd need a reaction for that maybe a talking doll of the person she wanted back." 

"And the payment?"

"Blood."

"That's it just blood?"

"No reaction, and small gift equals small payment, well that and the circle isn't as powerful as it could be, but you picked up on that didn't you? Now your circle that was something to be proud of I haven't seen a circle like that in a long time." The gate boasted loudly

"Well we don't want the doll so you can just leave now!"

"Oh well now making the travel all this way I need something to get me back."

You're a real son of a bitch you know that?" Ed hissed his whole body shaking in rage as he walked into the centre of the circle that held charred ingredients and a brush with a warped handle.

Felling some recognition to the object he picked it up and traced his finger over the W in gold lettering.

He smiled for a moment remembering teasing Winry about how it was the most girly thing she had.

"Umm listen champ as much as I'm enjoying your trip down memory lane how bout this? I cut the amount of blood in half and in return I leave here and if she ever try's it again I just won't send anyone and nothing happens? 

"How much blood?"

"One cup."

"Fine, Mustang take Elysia and everyone else and go downstairs."

"I'm only doing this because we've crossed paths so many times before and I have a soft spot for ya kid."

"Fullmetal don't be an idiot!" Mustang snapped

"This offer is only up for me and me alone you think he'd be as nice to any of you guys?" The group sighed seeing he was right and walked downstairs.

"Hey Elysia!" Ed called out "Where did you get this brush?" The young girl who hadn't said a word since the team came looked up at her long time friend and protector.

"She left it here once when she came to visit with you remember she did my hair for the military ball?"

"Oh yeah I remember that night." Ed smiled fondly before turning back to the gate. "Come on lets do this already!" Closing the door shut they heard a "Damm, did you have to cut so deep?"

The four were sitting on the couch drinking large mugs of tea not really looking at one an other until Elysia broke the silence.

"Will Ed be okay?"

"Boss will be fine it's just some blood he's lost a lot worse to the gate." Mustang shot Havoc a glare and the lieutenant clapped his had over his mouth.

"Whoops." He muttered and began sipping tea casually. Elysia rolled her eyes figuring she'd asked Ed later what he had meant.

"I thought he'd be pleased, and I couldn't even get the reaction to work." She mumbled letting her teas slide off her face before blinking the rest away.

"Pleased why would he be pleased?" Riza asked putting her arm around the girl letting her snuggling into the side of her.

"Well he's been so distant these last two weeks today when he was teaching me he was sort of back to his old self but I think he was putting it on because his eyes said other wise." Came the muffled response.

"Yes well Ed being distant is understandable." Riza told the girl who was clinging the a nearby pillow

"I know that, so I thought if I could bring her back Ed would be happy again, I mean she was always so nice to me I remember when I first met her she was down fixing Ed's automail or something and Dad had dragged her to my birthday party."

"Well good intentions or no you're in a shit load of trouble." A groggy voice said behind them, Ed walked up and sat unsteadily on the couch his eyes looking very cloudy.

"Boss are you right?" Ed grimaced in return and proceed to tie a bandaged around his left arm wincing as he did the final knot.

"Yeah I'll live." His eyes rounded on Elysia though no words could come out of his mouth he pursed his lips and his gaze drifted to his right arm Mustang cleared his throat and turned to the blonde alchemist beside him.

"Fullmetal how about you come with me to the kitchen and get some more tea." Ed glared at his superior.

"I'm fine thanks Mustang."

"That wasn't a question-notice how my voice didn't go up at the end- kitchen if you please." Ed shakily got up and followed the older man into the next room where he rested his hands on the kitchen bench top near the sink.

"What are we going to do? Punishment wise I mean." Mustang asked Ed whose gaze did not leave the shiny metallic sink.

"Why are you asking me? It's slightly hypocritical of me to punish her don't you think?" Mustang walked himself up to his subordinated turned him so they were face to face and hit him across the cheek.

Ed blinked for a few seconds then cracked a smile, "Grounding, no going out, no art, and no throwing knives." Mustang grinned back.

"My thoughts exactly."

***

"WHAT THAT'S NOT FAIR!"

"Life isn't fair." Ed shot back as Riza and Havoc came down stairs with armfuls of sketch pads, pencils and other supplies.

"That's all of them Edward." Riza said dumping her pile in a basket with the rest of them.

"Now Elysia no phone conversations either we've tapped it so we'll know if you talk to anybody." Mustang said giving the spanner one last final turn. "We've also made it so the only people who can ring are us so in that case pick it up."

Elysia mumbled a 'whatever' and rounded on Edward who was packing away tools back into a box.

"Ed just before you came down Havoc said something that I've been meaning to ask you about."

"What did he say?"

"He said that you'd be fine it's just a bit of blood you've lost worse to the gate." Ed dropped the tiny wrench in his hand and shot a murderous look at Havoc.

"What did he mean? Dose it have anything to do with why you have a metal arm and leg?"

"You're too young to know."

"Don't give me that crap! Would you rather me figure it out on my own then?"

"No." He admitted hanging his head. "Sit down Elysia."

***

"WHAT!" She yelled her eyes getting bigger and bigger by the second. "So that's why the gate was bragging about you're circle that's why you weren't afraid to talk to it?"

"Yeah." Suddenly her eyes got very narrow and turned into angry slits of teenage girl fury (A/n: scariest thing ever!)

"You stupid arrogant hypocrite! How dare you punish me at least I wasn't thinking of myself when I thought of the idea at least I didn't rope anybody else into it."

Ed looked like he'd just been hit over the head but made no attempt to stop her verbal attacks.

"You put your brother in a suit of freaking armour! No wonder Al hates you."

"Elysia that's enough!" Mustang snapped but the girl ignored him.

"I can't believe you think you have the right to punish me, I hate you do you understand Ed I hate you!" She got up and began stomping up the stairs.

"Young lady don't you even think about talking to anybody you are not to leave the house!" Riza yelled up the stairs.

"Don't worry I was just planning to converse with my converse at least they aren't selfish liars!" Ed winced as he heard the door slam.

"Let's go." He whispered

**Okay this is the first end note for this story so YAY!**

**That was a long chap, sorry if it bugged anybody but I kinda didn't want to end that abruptly so I just let it manifest into about 7 pages :) **

**Yes I did kill Winry I'm sorry to anybody who doesn't agree but don't worry there will still be Edwin in later chaps when Elysia is younger.**

**Yes I did say Al hates Ed (more later) but for now you have to guess a bit**

**And finally sorry if they seemed a bit OC but I figured Elysia was at the age when it was about time for her to start saying "I hate you!" and being an irrational teenage girl and since she had no parents to do that too it just seemed logical she'd say it to Ed or someone else in the military who she is close to.**

**That's all keep on reading it's much appreciated **


End file.
